Quick Thinking
by Ninja-edit
Summary: Ancient Egypt. Apa yang akan pertama kali terlintas di kepalamu saat kau dapati seorang pencuri tengah mengaduk-aduk isi kotak perhiasanmu di kamar tidurmu? Shounen-ai. Citronshipping. Thief King Bakura/Malik Ishtar.


**Judul:** Quick Thinking

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Author:** Ninja-edit

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi

**Genre:** Romance, Humor

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Citronshipping (Thief King Bakura x Malik Ishtar)

**Dedicated to:** Momochi Mimi'san

**WARNING:** Shounen-ai, Bad humor (?)

**NOTE: **Lagi ngetik Intoxicating chapter 4, disodorin sekotak kurma sama Mama. Muncullah wangsit buat bikin fic ini, berhubung setting-nya di Mesir. *halah*

Thanks to Momo, yang tahan dengerin rambling-an saya mengenai betapa seksinya Bakura dan betapa cantiknya Malik. Pokoknya, BakuraMalik RULES. 8Db

Malik's POV

Flames will be ignored. Keep your stupidity at home.

.

* * *

**Quick Thinking**

* * *

.

Apa yang akan pertama kali terlintas di kepalamu saat kau dapati seorang pencuri tengah mengaduk-aduk isi kotak perhiasanmu di kamar tidurmu?

A. Pingsan

B. Berteriak minta tolong

C. Menerjang pencuri itu dan melawannya sekuat tenaga

D. Melempar benda di dekatmu ke kepala pencuri itu

.

Aku, yang selama ini kupikir akan kulakukan, adalah C atau D. Bagaimanapun pencuri itu juga manusia, tak perlu ditakuti. Dan bagaimanapun pencuri itu pelaku kriminal, tak perlu diberi ampun.

Tapi rupanya, malam gelap berbulan terang di hari pertama tahun baru ini telah membuktikan bahwa di dunia ini memang ada hal-hal yang tak dapat diprediksi hanya dengan logika semata.

Saat itu aku sehabis pulang dari pesta tahun baru di istana. Isis, kakak perempuan sulungku, mengajakku ke istana untuk menikmati acara tahun baru. Sekaligus merayakan hari ulang tahunku seminggu sebelumnya. Rishid juga datang. Ah, dia kakak angkatku, ngomong-ngomong.

Memiliki dua kerabat yang bekerja di istana, menjadikanku anak yang istimewa. Terbukti dari hadiah satu peti besar berisi perhiasan emas dan permata pemberian Pharaoh untukku.

Beliau bilang, aku yang terlahir cantik ini memang sudah sepantasnya hidup bergelimangan perhiasan yang berkilau indah dan harta benda. Kadang aku merasa ada maksud yang menjurus pada pelecehan seksual dari kata-katanya yang lumayan mesum itu. Walau mungkin yang bersangkutan tidak ada maksud.

Tapi yang penting, aku senang sekali dapat hadiah dari Pharaoh. Emas dan permata istana beda dengan tempaan lokal yang beredar di pasaran. Campuran bijih besi dan perak dalam emas milik Pharaoh hanya sedikit dibanding emas murninya. Emas kualitas unggul dan bernilai tinggi itu tak sembarangan orang yang punya. Hanya mereka-mereka saja—ehem, maksudku _kami-kami_ saja—yang disukai oleh Pharaoh yang memilikinya.

Aku ingat betul, saat itu aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan tenang sambil bersenandung riang menuju kamar tidurku. Hari sudah larut sekali, lewat tengah malam.

Pesta tahun baru yang digelar istana berlangung selama tiga hari tiga malam. Sebagai anak yang baik dan patuh, biasanya aku harus tidur sebanyak delapan jam sehari. Hanya pada hari-hari istimewa seperti ini Isis membolehkanku terjaga hingga tengah malam. Yah, tak apa. Toh pestanya besok masih berlanjut.

Aku tiba di depan pintu kamarku. Kuraih kenop pintu tembaga di hadapanku, dan kuputar perlahan. Isis mengajariku banyak hal mengenai tata krama di istana.

Kubuka daun pintu berat yang tinggi besar itu, dan melangkah masuk. Tepat ketika daun pintu itu tertutup di belakangku, kedua bola mata violetku menangkap sosok tak dikenal tengah mengubek isi kotak perhiasanku.

Aku tercengang.

Sosok bayangan itu membalikkan badannya, hingga mata kami saling bertatapan. Aku masih tercekat.

"Nona sudah kembali? Sayang sekali, aku belum selesai mencuri," ujar si penjamah asing itu tenang dan menampakkan raut muka menyesal.

Aku melongo.

"Banyak sekali perhiasannya, hadiah dari Yang Mulia Raja, ya? Nona kesayangannya, ya?" pencuri itu kembali berceloteh sok tahu.

Kedua alisku bertaut, "Kurang ajar, pencuri. Berani sekali mengajakku bicara. Orang rendahan sepertimu berani sekali masuk ke kamarku!" seruku lantang. Huh, maaf saja Tuan Pencuri. Aku tak takut!

"Jaga mulut anda, Nona. Gadis bangsawan sudah seharusnya bertutur kata lembut dan penuh sopan santun," si pencuri itu terkekeh.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, "Aku tak butuh diajari tata krama oleh seorang pencuri murahan," ujarku masih dengan nada congkak. Aku tak peduli dia menganggapku angkuh atau semacamnya, toh hal itu pantas diterimanya.

Si pencuri itu kembali tertawa kecil. Keningku semakin terlipat dalam.

Tiba-tiba saja ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari balik bayang-bayang gelap sudut ruangan. Cahaya bulan yang membias melalui permukaan kaca jendela yang tirainya terbuka lebar menunjukkan sosok sang pencuri dengan lebih jelas kini.

Aku terkesiap.

Seorang pemuda berambut putih lembut bagaikan marshmallow, dengan kulit gelap berbalut jubah merah panjang dengan hiasan keemasan di pinggirannya, berdiri dengan santai beberapa meter dariku.

Kotak perhiasanku yang terbuka berada di tangan kirinya yang teracung, dan tangan kanannya menggenggam kalung mutiara berbandul permata amethyst bersama macam-macam kalung koleksiku yang lain.

Namun yang menjadi perhatianku kini adalah tubuh si pencuri yang tersingkap dibalik jubah merahnya. Otot dada dan perut yang terbentuk dengan sempurna, seolah mengundang siapa saja untuk lari ke pelukannya.

Segera kugelengkan kepalaku cepat dan kutepis semua pikiran konyol itu.

"Dasar pencuri," desisku tajam. "Kau tahu, kalau aku berteriak sekarang, penjaga akan datang dan menangkapmu. Menjebloskanmu ke penjara, atau bahkan menggantungmu di lapangan besok pagi," ujarku dengan intonasi tajam sembari mengangkat daguku.

"Malam ini aku bermaksud mencari nafkah dengan mencuri beberapa perhiasan milik keluarga istana. Namun apa yang kutemukan?" pencuri itu menarik sudut bibir tipisnya yang seksi. Ralat, lupakan soal 'seksi' itu.

Aku tak menyahut. Huh, siapa sudi bicara dengan pencuri!

"Yang kutemukan adalah gadis secantik permata, tidak, bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari permata manapun yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku," pencuri itu kembali memvokalkan suara rendahnya yang penuh godaan.

Kedua bola mataku terbelalak.

Pencuri itu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiriku. Refleks aku mundur dengan tak mengalihkan pandanganku dari bola mata kelabunya yang menyorot dalam. Seringai lebar tak lepas dari bibirnya, hingga kurasakan punggungku membentur daun pintu dingin di belakangku.

"Oh?" pencuri itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa ini? Tuan Putri merasa takut? Bukankah sekian detik sebelumnya masih berdiri tegap dengan angkuh dan melontarkan kata-kata sinis?" pencuri itu tertawa kecil.

Aku menelan ludah.

Pencuri itu menjulurkan tangannya yang penuh kalung mutiara ke wajahku. Aku sadar betul bahwa pastilah air mukaku saat ini penuh ketakutan dan kecemasan. Aku benci terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain. Sialan.

"Aku ini laki-laki!" teriakku tepat di depan muka si pencuri.

Terkejut bukan main dengan kalimatku, pencuri itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Kelopak matanya terbelalak lebar dan pupil kelabunya mengecil.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, baru kusadari bahwa pencuri itu memiliki luka goresan tepat di bawah mata kanannya. Berbentuk seperti tanda kres dalam not balok yang dimiringkan.

Si pencuri itu mengerjapkan matanya, "Mustahil," desisnya.

"Kurang ajar. Tidak sopan," sungutku. Terang saja aku merasa dilecehkan! Berani sekali si pencuri rendahan itu mengira aku anak perempuan!

"Secantik ini… laki-laki?" ia menatapku dari atas ke bawah. Kurasakan pipiku memanas.

"Kau mau protes?" tandasku sembari menggerutu.

Si pencuri itu mengacungkan kotak perhiasanku, "Terus ini?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, tak menyahut.

"Anak laki-laki memangnya biasa punya perhiasan sebanyak ini?" pencuri itu menatapku dengan kedua bola matanya yang masih membulat.

"Bukan urusanmu. Mau aku hobi mengumpulkan perhiasan, _kek_, batu di pinggir jalan, _kek_, organ dalam manusia, _kek_, bukan tempatmu untuk bicara, pencuri!" seruku lantang. Kesal bukan main.

Tiba-tiba saja pencuri itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku menatapnya heran. Mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganku geram.

"Sudah cukup," pencuri itu kembali menemukan suaranya di tengah-tengah tawa gilanya. "Jangan bicara lagi atau aku akan…"

"Akan apa?" aku mengangkat kedua alisku menantangnya.

Ia mencatapku dalam-dalam dengan seringai di sudut bibirnya. Aku tidak suka seringai itu. Seolah si pencuri sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan bagiku.

"Atau aku akan benar-benar mencurimu, daripada perhiasanmu," si pencuri itu bertutur pelan setengah berbisik.

Kurasakan napas hangatnya di wajahku yang terpaku. Terkejut bukan kepalang.

"A-Aku ini laki-laki!" ulangku, lebih keras kini.

"Tak masalah. Seorang pencuri sudah sepantasnya mengagumi karya seni yang indah dan cantik," pencuri itu tertawa kecil.

Oh, tidak.

Inilah yang kutakutkan.

.

.

Apa yang pertama kali terlintas di kepalamu saat kau dapati seorang pencuri tengah mengaduk-aduk isi kotak perhiasanmu di kamar tidurmu?

Ketika yang kudapati di kamarku adalah Tuan Pencuri berparas luar biasa tampan bertubuh sempurna dengan suaranya yang menawan, yang pertama kali terlintas di kepalaku adalah—

—Curilah tubuhku, karena kau sudah terlanjur mencuri hatiku, wahai penjerat cinta.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

.

**End Note:**

Yang mau gebukin saya, silakan. Yang mau ngakak, silakan. Yang mau ngeflame, ke laut aja.

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan. ^^


End file.
